Eternal Freedom and Endless War
by Demonex
Summary: Kira Yamato joined Zaft to protect his friend and try to end the war. Can Kira change the fate of the world and protect everything he holds dear or will he lose more then he ever imagined.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

What if Kira joined Zaft at the beginning

000000

Kira and Athrun are sitting across from each other. Tea in front of them, Kira has only stares at the tea unsure to say to his best friend. The year is C.E 69 only two months ago there was a nuclear attack on Junius 7. Kira Yamato learned that Athrun's mother was on that colony and wished to pay his respects to his best friend. "I'm sorry Athrun"

"It's not your fault Kira" Athrun said head down tears coming from his eyes, and..and I know it isn't all the natural's fault, but targeting an innocent colony is inexcusable!" Athrun smashes his hand down on the table in result of these words

"Athrun…"

"Kira, my father is making me join the military, but maybe I can end the war if I do go"

Kira shook his head "If you went many peace there are many other ways to go about it"

"Kira if peace could be obtained by other ways don't you think it could have been avoided, but it is too late now the Coordinators will now despise the Naturals just as the Natural's despise us."

"Not all Natural's are like that!"

"I know Kira but those that would stand on the battlefield after the events of Junius 7 are responsible"

"Athrun…"

Athrun stretches out his hand to Kira "Come with me"

"Huh?"

"Come with me Kira, if there is a way maybe we can kind it together"

"There must be another way. There has to be" Kira said shaking his head to his friends offer

"Kira what is there to do? The world has been thrown into chaos. Do you plan on going into politics pleading others to not fight as you are ignored and your friends die before your eyes? Or start anti-war movements that have all failed"

"I-I" Kira couldn't answer

Athrun sighs but smiles "Sorry Kira, but we can't do nothing right?" Kira nods "There is someone I want you to meet, maybe she will help us know what path to take"

"Who is she Athrun?"

"She is my fiancé Lacus Clyne"

"Congratulations Athrun" Kira said finally off the topic off war and death

"Thanks Kira, but it is just political and we are unsure if it will work for us" Athrun said keeping a smile on

They arrive at the mansion and Athrun presses the bell. A young girl's voice is then heard through a speaker "Yes, who is it"

"It's me, Athrun"

"Oh Athrun, come on in I didn't know you would be coming today" The door opens as Athrun and Kira walk through. A few moments later a young pink haired women wearing a white dress runs down the stairs to meet Athrun. She stops before Athrun and turns to Kira "Oh I didn't know you would also bring a someone else" she smiles warmly "Hello my name is Lacus Clyne and you are?"

"Kira Yamato" He said looking at her

Lacus smiles and leads them outside and makes them tea. "So what brings you both here?"

"Well Lacus, Kira and I are trying to know what we should do about the war" Athrun said as Kira held is tea only looking into the cup

"Well what do you think you should do" she smiled trying to not let the atmosphere get to dark

"Well as you know my father is making me join military school. Even so I am sure I can possibly bring this battle to a better end" Athrun says with determination

"Kira what do you think?" Lacus says looking at Kira

"I-I don't know. I can't do nothing though, but I can't bear to see anyone die. I don't think I could pull a trigger either" Kira states clenching the cup more

"Your very kind Kira" Lacus says trying to comfort him "And there are many ways to attempts to stop fighting without killing, but how can people say to stop fighting and stop sacrificing everything when you yourself are not sacrificing anything. People tend to not listen to those who are not also willing to sacrifice. I won't condone this fighting but that dosen't mean I can prevent it either. What I can do is attempt to calm down the people to think rationally. That is the kind of thing I am sure I can do. Maybe you should join the academy at least. Not to fight or be a tool but maybe to understand and possibly find out what you can do. Besides if you want to quit the academy you could become my backup singer or dancer for me" She smiles and laughs a bit.

Kira relaxes from his tense position and smiles at Lacus "Alright I will go and see what I can do"

Kira and Athrun smile and leave the mansion. When they are well out of the gates Athrun turns to Kira "So Kira what did you think of her"

Kira turns to his friend and smiles "she is very nice Athrun, she will make a lovely wife for you"

Athrun smiles at his friend but the corner of his cheeks twitch a bit. Athrun knew that Kira would never betray him but the way Lacus looked at Kira made Athrun's heart ache a little. "Come on Kira lets go get you registered.

0000000

Looks like this chapter is over. It is decide to continue it we shall begin at the training academy. We shall see if I continue this.


End file.
